


stepbrothers - l.s.

by harryloulouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottomlouis, Daddykink, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Smut, Stepbrothers, Topharry, bullyharry, larry stylinson - Freeform, meanharry, trigger warning the use of the f slur a lot!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryloulouis/pseuds/harryloulouis
Summary: louis' dad gets married. but the girl he marries has a son. the son is harry, louis bully at school. nobody would guess what happens between them.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"hey fag." harry laughed pushing louis into the lockers. harrys friend group laughed behind him.

louis gripped his books harder that were in his arms and looked into harrys eyes. 

"look at him. he looked like he is begging for a cock up is arse." harry looked louis up and down and laughed. 

louis was wearing a short black skirt with a over sized shirt tucked into it. (the picture)

harrys friends all cracked up like it was the funniest joke ever told.

louis' vision became foggy with tears. louis was sensitive. every time someone would pick on him or bully him it really hurt.

"awww are you gonna cry?" harry made fun.

harrys friends laughed and all walked away. louis wiped away the tears that were falling. he quickly walked to his last period for the day. he just wanted to get home away from this asshole. 

-

louis was finally done with his last period for the day. he feel very happy. as he walked down the hallway with tons of kids trying to get home he felt his pocket buzz. he pulled out his phone and saw it's from his dad. 

dad: are you gonna be home soon? i'm here. 

louis furrowed his brows. his dad was usually never home when he got home from school. louis would always go home, eat some food, watch some tv, then fuck him self on a dildo. louis responded. 

louis: just got done with my last period. is something wrong?

dad: no. just need to talk to you. get home soon. 

louis' stomach dropped. did his dad find all his sex toys? is his dad dying? is he kicking him out? 

louis quickly ran out of the school and got into his car. he is sixteen so he can drive. 

what could this be about? louis thought to himself the entire ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapters are kind of short. sorry!


	2. two

as louis pulled into the drive way of his house there was a black car parked in it too. he furrowed his browns but parked right next to it. 

he got out of the car with his backpack and walked to the house. he knocked on the door and when it opened it revealed his dad. 

"hey son." his dad, john, greeted. 

"hey dad. why did you want me to come home so quickly." louis asked stepping into his house and closing the door behind him. it smelled like freshly baked cookies. 

that's weird. louis thought to himself. his dad never bakes.

"well...uh...i have some news." john said scratching the back of his neck. 

"oh no what." louis said in a worried voice. 

"nothing bad!" john laughed.

"here come on. let's go to the kitchen." john said walking toward the kitchen. louis followed.

when louis entered the kitchen there was a woman sitting on the couch. louis' house has the kitchen and the living room right next to each other so he could see her perfectly. she was holding a glass of white wine to her lips. she took a small sip and put it back on the little table by the couch.

she was beautiful. she had black hair that went to her shoulders, a beautifully fit black velvet dress, and a pretty blue eyes.

"umm." louis looked over to his dad. 

"okay. let's go sit on the couch." john walked over to the women and sat right next to her. john gave her a smile and she smiled brightly back. 

louis walked over to the chair next to the couch and sat. he took off his bag and put it next to the chair. 

"louis, this is anne." john introduced. 

"hi louis! its great to finally meet you!" anne smiled at louis. 

"um hi." louis greeted awkwardly. 

"well, you know how i told you i got a girlfriend?" john asked.

"yeah..." 

"well this is her! well she is not really my girlfriend anymore." john looked over to anne and took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. 

"what do you mean not anymore?" louis questioned fiddling with the bottom of his skirt.

john looked over to anne and looked back to louis. "we got married! last week when we went on that trip to las vegas. we didn't plan it but it happened." 

louis stared at the happy married couple. his face was emotionless. he didn't know what to think.

"and anne and her son will be moving in with us! we have plenty of room." john went on with a huge smiled.

"a s-son?" louis stuttered. 

"yes! you might know him. he goes to your school. his name is harry styles!" anne answered with a smile. 

louis' face went pale. his palms became sweaty. 

john stopped smiling when he saw his sons face. "you alright? harry is gonna be here soon." 

louis quickly changed his face into a smile. "yes! i'm fine. i'm so so happy for you guys."

"aw thank you!" they both said as the door bell rung. 

fuck louis thought. 

-


	3. three

-

"i will go get the door." anne got up off the couch and walked to the front door.

on the outside louis was smiling to his dad. but on the inside he was freaking the fuck out. his palms got sweaty and his hands were shaking. 

he heard the front door open. he heard them talking but couldnt understand what they were saying. 

the he heard foot steps walking toward the living room. he wiped the sweat off his forehead and took deep breaths trying to calm down.

harry and anne enter the kitchen. harry looked over to the living room and saw louis' dad. he smiled kindly. then he looked at louis. his smiled dropped. 

"you alright harry?" anne asked concerned.

harry quickly put a smile on and looked back at his mom. "i'm great!"

anne started walking toward the couch and sat down. harry followed and sat beside her. 

anne and his dad explained everything to harry. after the explained everything he looked at them happily.

"wow! that's awesome!" harry happily said.  
"im so excited."

john and anne looked over to louis with a smiled. louis faked smile back. he looked at harry and harry had an anger scowl on his face.

"me and john were think about moving in tomorrow!" anne turned to harry who quickly smiled back at her. 

"sounds great!" harry smiled.

"well sorry to have to go but i have a lot of homework i need to finish. i will be up in my room!" louis finished it all at school. louis waved anne bye then grabbed his bag and ran upstairs to his room. 

he opened the door and plopped himself down on his white fluffy sheets. he threw his bag somewhere in his room.

he looked out the window beside his bed and stared at the tree right beside it. 

louis wondered what it would be like with harry in the house. he was really scared. will harry hurt him? will be make fun of him? will louis be able feel comfortable in his own home ever again? 

louis didn't even realize he was crying till a tear slipped out of his eye. he sat up and put his face in his hands. he cried softly. he just wished it was him and his dad. 

louis spent the rest of the night crying and watching glee.


	4. four

it was move in day for the styles. louis was beyond nervous. louis' dad had louis and harry skip a day of school to help anne and him with the move. louis was hoping he could get away with staying in his room all day. faking sick was his best idea.

"louis! wake up!" he heard his dad cheerfully say through the door. 

louis groaned. "i'm up." louis said in a groggy voice. 

"hey. you alright." john opened the door and walked to louis in his bed. 

louis was laying on his stomach with his head laying in the pillow. his armed were under the pillow hugging it to his face.

"no. my head and throat hurts really bad." louis signed looking at his dad

"oh." his dad smiled sadly.

"does that mean you can't help us today?" john asked and sat on louis' soft bed. 

"i really wish i could help but i don't feel good." louis lied. he didn't like lying but he did not wanna see harry.

"i'm sorry. it's okay. i will tell anne." john smiled at his son and kissed his forehead.

as john left louis bedroom louis said something. "hey dad."

john turned around. "yeah son?"

louis smiled. "i love you." 

"love you too. great well soon!" john blew louis and kiss and left. 

-

after twenty minutes of louis watching netflix on his mac book he heard voices downstairs. 

louis' stomach immediately dropped. after he heard some talking he heard someone coming up the stairs. then there was a knock at his door. 

"yeah?" louis nervously answered. 

"hey. i heard you weren't feeling well. can i come in?" louis felt a wave of relief when he heard anne's soft kind voice. 

"oh-uh sure." 

the door opened. anne was holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies and was smiling. 

louis sat up in his bed gave anne a small wave. 

anne walked over to louis' bed a set the plate of cookies on louis' bed.

"im sorry you aren't feeling good. yesterday i made cookies and i wasn't able to give you any so here they are." anne warmly smiled and pointed to the plate of cookies. 

"oh! thank you so much." louis thanked.

"of course! i know this whole situation is weird but i really love your dad. i hope we can become close too." anne said truthfully said. 

"i want that too."

"great! enjoy those cookies and i hope you feel better." anne grinned then left. 

once the door closed louis grabbed the plate of cookies. he put it on his lap and grabbed a cookies. 

"holy fuck." louis moaned when he took a bite out of one of the cookies. 

"that's fucking amazing." louis muttered to himself. 

louis finished the cookie and set the plate on his nightstand. he grabbed his computer and started watching netflix.

after a couple hours of louis laying in his bed he decided he needed something to eat and drink.

louis left his bed and put on a oversized black sweatshirt and black booty shorts. he left his room and went downstairs.

there were empty boxes scattered around the house. as he entered the kitchen he was more empty boxes. he went over to the pantry and grabbed a box of cheerios. then he realized the house was really quiet. 

he put the cereal box on the marble counter and ran upstairs for his phone. once he got his phone he texted his dad. 

louis: where are you?

once louis sent the text and went back downstairs with his phone. he grabbed the cheerios box and sat on the couch as his phone buzzed. 

dad: sorry i forgot to tell you. me and anne went to pick up some chinese food. harry should be there. me and anne should be back in about 20 minutes. love you!

louis' eyes widened at his dads text. then he heard someone coming down the stairs. 

fuckfuckfuckfuck


	5. Chapter 5

as the foot steps grew closer louis' heart pounded in his chest. louis just wanted to act like he wasn't there. so he got on his phone and just played a random game on it. 

he heard harry come into the kitchen. then his voice. "hey fag." harry growled walking over to louis. 

louis looked up from his phone with fearful eyes. 

"god. i cant believe my mom had to pick a guy with you as his kid. how is your dad not disgusted by you? you look like a fucking girl. your disgusting. you fag. why can't you just be normal?" harry ranted in a disgusted voice. 

tears formed in louis' eyes as harry talked. louis loved the way he dressed and looked. 

harry walked over to louis and bent down a bit so he was face to face with louis. louis could feel harrys warm breath over his face. "just cause we are stepbrothers doesnt mean i like you. if you EVER tell my mom or your dad about what happens at school i will fucking kill you! understand?" harry yelling in louis' face. 

tears streamed down louis' face. louis weakly nodded. 

"good." harry stood up and grabbed the cheerios off the floor. louis keep his graze in his lap. 

"these are mine." with that harry walked left the room and went to his room. 

louis broke down in sobs. he brought his legs up to his chest and put his face in between his legs.he sobbed loudly. he didn't even care if harry heard them. he put his hand over his mouth trying to silence them but it was no use. 

louis realized this will just be how he will have to live till he is eighteen. 

he was terrified.


	6. six

after harry yelled at louis, louis cried for a bit. he is very sensitive and gets hurt really easily. but louis thought to himself 

no. don't let me make you sad. that means he wins. 

so louis calmed down and went to his room. he stayed in his room scrolling through instagram till he heard the faint noise of a car door shut. 

they are home. finally. louis thought to himself. he got off his bed and walked downstairs. 

when he entered the kitchen the fresh smells of chinese food filled his nose. he loved chinese food. louis was in a shitty mood but this food will definitely cheer him up.

"hey lou. you hungry?" his dad asked getting the plates out from the cabinet. 

"starving." louis replied walking to an empty set at the dinner table and sitting down. 

as louis' dad started putting the plates on the table harry entered the kitchen. louis watched as harry smiled at his mom and walked over to her then gave her a hug. harry looked over his moms shoulder and glared at louis. 

louis broke the eye contact with harry and looked at his dad. "do you need any help setting the table up, dad?" louis asked politely. 

"no. thanks though." john smiled warmly at louis as he finished putting the plates on the table. 

"hi anne." louis greeted nicely as she sat down at the table.

"hi louis. are you feeling any better?" she asked taking a sip of the white wine she brought to the table. 

"yeah. thanks for asking." 

"of course." 

then harry sat down at the table. he sat right next to anne which meant he was sitting right beside louis. 

louis looked away from the man next to him and looked for his dad. his dad was holding the food containers and trying to fit them all in one hand. 

louis laughed and got out his seat to help his struggling father. once the food was put on the table the small family dug in. 

after a couple seconds of silence one everyone had a plate full of food anne started talking. "so louis. your dad tells me you have a boyfriend." she stated look at louis with kind expression. 

louis cheeks redden. he looked at harry who staring at his plate with his fork in his hand. he was holding it so tight with hand was starting to turn white. 

"uh-um y-yeah." louis stuttered looking back at anne. 

"what his name?" anne questioned excitedly. 

"mac." louis answered with a faint blush on his cheeks. 

"how long have you two been together?" anne asked genuinely interested. 

louis thought for a second. "almost five months." louis smiled sticking his fork into a piece of broccoli and eating it. 

"wow!" anne said with a shocked expression. "how did you guy meet?" anne asked taking a bite of her orange chicken. 

"we met in my music class." louis lied. they actually met at a party. a group of people were playing truth of dare and some how they kissed and ended up fucking on the couch when everyone left. after they gave each other their numbers and it started from there.

"aw! that's so cute!" anne cooed. 

the rest of the dinner was pretty good. louis and anne made small talk while harry stayed silent eating his food. 

when louis looked at him he looked sad? it was really weird. he also looked angry too. louis was really confused.

after they all finished their food louis thanked anne and john for the food and went upstairs. 

louis decided he kinda wanted mac to come over so he texted him. 

mac was a pretty nice guy. he had short red hair, cute freckles on his cheeks, and pretty blue eyes. he treated louis really well. he took louis out on cute dates and was really sweet. louis and mac didn't really shove their relationship in everyone's face. louis was pretty sure harry didn't even know he had a boyfriend. but louis really liked mac. 

sadly they didn't hangout that much. mac was always busy with football practice or something like that. so it left louis alone on most nights. 

louis: i miss you. wanna come over ;)

it only took a couple minutes for mac to respond with i'm on my way baby. that surprised louis because he usually could never come over out of the blue. but louis was just happy he could come over. 

louis quickly texted his dad and asked if it was alright for mac to come over and his dad said yes. 

ten minutes later mac was knocked at the front door. louis smiled and skipped downstairs. he opened the door to reveal his boyfriend. 

mac smiled and bit his lip and walked to louis. "hey baby." mac put his hands on louis small waist.

"hey." louis bit his lip. "come on. let's go to my room." louis smirked. 

mac smirked back and followed louis up to his room. as they walked up the stairs harry came out of his room. 

"harry?" mac asked confused. 

"oh. hey mac." harry smiled and him. 

"what are you doing here." mac looked at louis then back at harry. 

"oh! louis didn't tell you? his dad and my mom are i guess married now." harry said faking happiness. harry was so nice to everyone but louis. there were other gay kids the their school but he always pick on louis.

"w-what?" mac quickly looked over to louis with confusion written all over his face. 

louis grabbed macs arm. "come on. let talk in my room." louis pulled mac into his room. 

the couple sat down on louis' bed. 

"okay i know i should have probably told you but i was so busy with this i just forgot." louis looked down at his lap and played with his fingers. 

"i'm not mad. i'm just confused." mac rubbed louis' back. 

"you aren't?" louis looked up at mac.

"no. i'm not. can you explain what happened?" mac asked. 

louis explained everything to mac. it was still so weird to even talk about. once louis finished mac was just shocked. 

"wow." mac breathed out. 

"i know." louis groaned laying down on his back. 

mac laid next to him. "so no sex since he's right next to your room?" mac smirked. 

"oh my god!" louis laughed and groaned. "you're such an idiot." louis sat up and straddled mac. 

mac placed his hands on louis hips. "what it's just a question." 

louis leaned down and kissed him. "of course we can still have sex." louis whispered against mac's lips. 

-


	7. seven

louis leaned down and kissed him. "of course we can still have sex." louis whispered against mac's lips.

"can we right now baby?" mac slid his hands from louis' hip to ass. 

louis bit his lip. "my dads home and anne is here." 

"you just gotta be quiet baby." mac smirked flipping them over so he was on top of louis. he slowly began kissing and sucking at louis' neck.

"m-mac not today. i'm not really in the-" louis was cut off with a gasp as mac lifted his sweatshirt up and attached his mouth to louis nipple. 

mac stopped sucking and looked at louis. "are you sure you're not in the mood?"

"i don't really want to today. i was thinking we could just cuddle and watch movies!" louis said happily. mac sighed and pulled louis' sweatshirt down over louis' body. 

"but i'm so horny. could you at least suck me off or something." mac pleaded.

louis frowned. "is that the only reason you came over? to fuck me?" louis asked sitting up looking at mac with a angry expression. 

mac mumbled something under his breath louis didn't hear and sat next to louis. "i was kinda hoping we could. we haven't in like four days."

"sorry? i'm not in the mood. if you only want sex just leave. i will see you at school tomorrow." louis said in an angry tone. 

mac scoffed. "whatever louis." mac got off the bed and went to louis' door and left without saying anything. when louis heard the front door shut louis' eyes prickled with tears.

louis kinda felt all mac wanted was sex. when mac would come over randomly they would fuck then mac would leave. mac took louis on really sweet dates but he would always want them to have sex after. louis didn't get it.

louis' eyes filled with tears. why can anyone just love him and wanna spend time with him? tears quickly streamed down louis face. louis put his face in his hands and quietly cried. 

louis felt his life sucked right now. his homophobic bully lives in the room right next to him, all his boyfriend wants is sex, and louis will have to go to school and be bullied for what piece of clothing he decided to wear that day.

he was crying so much he didn't hear someone come into his room. 

"ugh. why you crying? your boyfriend finally realize how gross you are." he heard harry ask in a disgusted voice. 

louis looked up and wiped his eyes. "what do you want harry?" louis asked sniffing. 

"our parents wanna talk to us and they made me come tell you." harry rolled his eyes. 

"oh. okay. i will be down in a second." louis quickly wiped his tears. harry rolled his eyes again then left. 

louis got off his bed and went to the bathroom that was right next to his room. he looked at himself in the mirror. his eyes were red rimmed, he had small love bites on his neck from mac, and his hair was a mess. 

louis splashed some water on his face to make him somehow look better. then wiped his face with a white hand towel then walked downstairs.


	8. eight

as louis walked down stairs he saw anne and his dad sitting next to each other on the couch. harry was leaning against the living room wall staring at his phone and put it away when he heard louis' foot steps.

"you wanted me?" louis said sitting down on the chair next to the couch.

john cleared his throat. "so me and anne decided we wanted to get away for a bit." john looked over to anne and took her hand in his. anne smiled at her husband.

"okay..." louis furrowed his brows.

"we decided we are gonna go away for a couple days. we will leave friday night and come back tuesday. we trust you guys to keep the house nice and clean and to go to school." john looked at the two boys with a stern look.

harry was the first to speak. "okay! you guys probably need some time to yourselves. me and louis will be just fine without you." harry smiled.

"yeah. we will be fine." louis agreed with a fake smile. 

"awesome!" anne cheered. "this can be some bonding time for you guys!" 

louis and harry looked at each other then back at their parents. "yeah." the said awkwardly at the same time. 

-


	9. nine

as louis drove into the school parking lot his heart raced. he parked the car and took a deep breath.

he fiddled with the end of his skirt as he watched the the teenagers walk into the school building.

louis was really scared.

louis knew it was gonna be bad for him. harry has been so mad lately and louis knew once they got to school harry could release all his anger toward louis.

-

louis was able to make it to first period without seeing harry. but he wasn't so lucky with his second period.

as louis walked to his second period class he heard that same deep voice.

"look everyone! it's the world's gayest man!" harry yelled. 

harrys friends laughed but everyone around just stared. his school acted like it was gay friendly but people saw louis getting bullied for his sexuality and did nothing about it.

it was weird that louis' own boyfriend didn't know he was getting bullied. he was just never around louis enough to see. louis was slowly releasing what an asshole his boyfriend is.

louis sighed and keep his head down and speed up his walking. 

"god! i can see his ass hanging out of his skirt. such a slut!" as harrys friends started to crack up louis heard a loud shout.

"can y'all shut the fuck up?" louis turned to see a blonde man with blue eyes walking over to harry and his friends. louis never seen him before. maybe he's new?

nobody has ever stood up for louis. louis doesn't really have any friends so he was very shocked to see a random person standing up for him. he has only once friend. liam payne. they also sit together at lunch and in class.

"why are you care?" harry asked. "what are you a faggot too?" harry laughed. 

"wow is that your only insult? man! you really need to up your game!" niall laughed turning his head toward louis. 

"right? it has to get boring." niall turned his head back to harry. louis shrugged at nialls question and covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh

"also don't call him a slut. by the way you were basically drooling over his bum i would say you like the size of his skirt." niall smirked as he watched harrys face fall and the students around him gasp.

"w-what? i-i-i didn't!" harry quickly said with a bright red face. 

as niall threw his head back in laugher the bell rang. 

"see you in class." niall winked at harry and walked toward his class.

harry walked away saying profanities under his breath.


	10. ten

louis was still in shock as he sat down at his desk for his second period class.

someone actually stood up for him. louis didn't even know who the man was. louis couldn't help but think of the blonde man for the rest of his class.

once his class was over it was gym. he liked gym only because he had that class with mac. he always made sure to get to the locker rooms early because him and mac would usually meet up before class. louis may or may not end up on his knees but nobody had to know that. 

as louis entered the locker room he heard a beautiful voice coming from the showers.

Just stop your crying  
It's a sign of the times  
We gotta get away from here  
We gotta get away from here  
Stop your crying  
Baby, it'll be alright  
They told me that the end is near  
We gotta get away from here

louis furrowed his brows when didn't recognize the song the man was singing. louis looked around the locker room and saw it was empty. 

louis bit his lip and quietly walked to the showers. then he peeked over the wall to see who was singing so beautifully. 

louis almost gasped when he saw a naked harry washing his body. 

harry sings? louis thought to himself. louis' eyes ran over harrys naked body. 

louis hates to admit it but harry was hot. like really really hot. and his body was even hotter. harry has rock hard abs that louis wanted to run his tongue over. 

louis almost moaned as he watched harry wash his biceps and chest. suddenly the locker room door opened. louis quickly ran to his locker acting like he was putting in his code. 

"lou!" louis turned his head to see mac walking toward him. 

"oh hi." louis gave a small smile then went back to putting in his locker combination. 

"i wanted to say i'm sorry." mac apologized when he got to louis' locker. "i shouldn't have done that to you and i'm really really sorry. i promise i'm not just dating you for sex." 

louis opened his locker and put his things into the locker.

"it's okay." louis sighed and turned to mac. "i forgive you." 

mac let out a breath and smiled in relief. louis turned and got out his gym clothes then turned back to mac. 

"i'm gonna go change. see you on the court?" 

"yeah." mac kissed his cheek and left without another word. 

-


	11. eleven

-

louis sighed as he laid down on his bed. he couldn't help but this about what happened with mac. 

louis wondered if he forgave mac too quickly. mac was a really sweet guy. everyone makes mistakes. louis shouldn't end a perfectly good relationship just on one thing, right?

and what happened with harry? was harry staring at his bum for real? louis knew he wasn't lacking in that department but harry is straight. why would a straight man stare at a guy's bum? and at someone he calls slurs almost every day? 

louis bit his lip. maybe harry isn't so straight after all.

was he treating louis so badly cause he was jealous that louis can be out and proud and he can't? or is he ashamed. 

louis groaned. what was he thinking? harry is straight. that guy probably said that to be funny or something.

a week later

the insults from harry stopped. they stopped completely after what happened with niall and harry. and louis couldn't be happier about that. 

he started to become really good friends with niall. they bonded immediately and talk like they have been friends for years.

"so....how are you and mac?"niall questioned picking at his salad trying to get the perfect bite. 

they were eating lunch outside under a perfectly shaded tree.

"we're okay i guess." louis shrugged staring at his half-eaten sandwich. 

"what do you mean? i thought you liked him?" niall furrowed his brows.

louis sighed and looked at niall. "i mean i do! but he's just gone so fucking much! it's so frustrating! like after i forgave him or whatever i went over to his out and we did stuff but we haven't since. it doesn't make sense because he hasn't been doing anything this entire week." louis ranted becoming more and more frustrated.

niall took a bite of his salad and thought for a second.

"maybe something is going on with his family and he hasn't told you about it." niall came up with after some thought. 

"maybe." louis sighed looking down. 

-

"no niall! he doesn't find me attractive anymore! he fucking went soft mid blowjob!" louis sobbed into the phone.

it was three weeks after their fight and their relationship was getting worse.

"louis calm down! i'm sure he was just stressed with other things and wasn't in the mood." niall tried to comfort his sobbing friend.

"no! i'm getting so fucking u-ugly. and i p-p-probably suck in bed! we used to fuck all the t-time now he can't even keep a boner around me." louis hiccuped sobbing.

louis was curled up into a ball in the middle of his bed with his phone pressed to his ear. 

earlier that day louis was feeling horny. he knew he and mac weren't doing well so he thought maybe this could bring them closer. 

that didn't happen. obviously.

louis texted mac and asked if he could go over to his house and mac said yes. soon after louis came over mac was forcing his dick down louis' throat. but after a minute louis felt him go soft in his mouth. he gasped and pulled off. mac apologized and just said he was stressed with school but louis knew the real reason. he quickly left and cried the entire way back to his house. 

it was now 3:00 am and louis was sobbing on the phone to his best friend. fun times.

"louis you are beautiful! one of the most perfect people i've ever seen in my entire life. if i didn't have a girlfriend i would definitely date you." niall comforted tiredly.

louis hiccuped. "r-really?" louis breathed in and out trying to stop his crying.

"yes! your body is amazing! you have beautiful curves and a gorgeous bum. wank material honestly." niall joked.

louis laughed wetly at his friend. 

"sorry for waking you up." louis apologized after he finally got his crying to a stop. 

"don't apologize! i love you so much and i'm always here for you." 

"aw i love you too." louis breathed into the phone suddenly becoming very tired. "well i better go."

"okay. talk to you later! bye!" niall said and then made a loud kiss sound and hung up.

louis put his phone on his nightstand and tried to go to sleep. 

but his door opened up a crack.

"louis?" a deep voice said.

"harry?"

-


End file.
